Insecurity
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: silly,fluffy little thing  USUK! D: probably over uke-ifyed england but thats how i like him Dx   "america, i have to break up with you"


Yay, i new the slightly angsty fic [kinda started out based on writers block D:] would guilt me into finishing my half done stories! so here is a silly,fluffy little thing i started a while ago~

i no own nothing D:

* * *

><p><span>Insecurity<span>

"I have to break up with you"

"Wait…what?"

Alfred actually turned his game console off, a sign itself of the seriousness of this matter, and turned to regard the small Englishman staring back at him with a slight scowl and unwavering determination.

"I said we need to stop seeing each other."

"No."

Really, they hadn't been having any problems despite all of their worries. Sure, they teased one another. Well, Alfred teased and Arthur mocked out of embarrassment, but it was more a show of affection then anything else. And while they lived so far away, countries drifting slightly further apart each year –a fact that Alfred has sulked over for the entirety of a week before Arthur smiled and knocked some sense into him- , they seemed to spend more time together then apart. It was only a few months ago that Arthur realised he practically lived with Alfred, but it only pushed him to give in and admit just how serious they had become.

"W-what do you mean _no_?" Alfred almost smiled at how easily flushed and flustered Arthur could become, especially at simply disagreeing with him. And Arthur calls _him _a child.

"No-pe. Not gonna happen, is what I meant. Jeez Artie, I thought you were meant to be the smart one." Alfred loved how predictable the little pout was, thick eyebrows furrowing and cheeks flushing just a little darker.

"W-well I wasn't asking you git! I n-need to break up with you!"

In a few short seconds Alfred had stood and wrapped the spluttering Brit in his muscled arms, comfortably encompassing the smaller frame which put up a feeble attempt to shake the American off.

"Why's that babe?" A slightly low blow. Arthur had once confessed, incredibly drunkenly mind you, what a gushing puddle of schoolgirl mess being called 'babe' made him. And if what little of Arthur's face Alfred could see was turning that extra special red and a slight whining noise were anything to go by, Alfred had the desired reaction.

America: 1 England's tattered pride: 0

"B-because…"

"Because?" Arthur seemed to regain himself enough to pull away slightly to better attempt to glare up at the American who, on his part, tried not to coo at how adorable the expression was to him. He may be cocky, but he wasn't entirely suicidal.

"W-well it's all your fault I'll have you know! And if I don't do this now, you'll only do it later!" So wait, he thought he was serious about this? Clear blue orbs seemed to harden slightly as tanned hands lightly brushed back Arthurs straw coloured locks.

"Common babe, you can tell me what the problem is." Utter mortification seemed to sweep over Arthur's face as he finally ducked his head down to bury in Alfred's neck.

"…I'm getting fat."

Alfred blinked. And again. Because seriously, had that just come out of Arthur's pretty little mouth?

"Come again?"

"I said I'm getting fat you git! You're always dragging me out to eat, and that terrible greasy fast food of yours is making me put on weight and I don't want to have a fat induced heart attack!" Alfred could only stare at his armfuls of flustered Englishman, who was slowly working himself into angry hysterics.

Perhaps it was true, Arthur _had _put on some weight since being with Alfred. His once bony, scrawny form had finally filed out and softened. He didn't want to admit how he used to worry for the small Brit, who never seemed to realise why himself and France were always trying to feed him. That and anyone who had to eat Arthur's cooking would have been left in a similar condition.

His healthier state was definitely improvement, if the amount of times America had to smack Francis with a rolled up newspaper were any indication.

"You're hot."

Alfred mentally added that to the list of ways to stop Arthur mid-rant. His porcelain cheeks darkened because being called beautiful is all well and good, but sometimes blunt statements are what you really need to hear.

"I-I"

"No really babe. You're so gorgeous id keep you locked at home all day if I didn't think you'd hit me for it." The added eyebrow wriggle earned him an eye role, but the corners of Arthur's lips twitched up. Because despite acting oblivious, Alfred always knows what Arthur needs to hear.

"So we're still together right?"

"I'll think about it."

"That isn't funny!"

"I should probably still loose some weight."

"You can't do that!" Large calloused hands were placed against the softly curved hips. Arthur turned slightly to glare back but found his lips rather occupied. His slighter frame was maneuvered off the scale and crushed closer against the waiting Americans chest. Small hands brushed down the toned forearms, tracing small circles before moving further to-

"YEOW! You pinched me!" England laughed as Alfred flinched back from the pinch to his side.

"Maybe it's your turn on the scale"

"Me? I'm the hero! I don't need to get weighed…don't come any closer Iggy, I mean it!"

* * *

><p>my writing style seems to change depending on the pairing...oh well! :D hope you guys liked it! perhaps consider reviewing?<p>

[i hate how word doesnt tell me of all my spelling fails so i upload it to deviant art...only to find the mistakes when i upload to here D:]

thanks!


End file.
